Pilgrimage
by SilentSniper
Summary: Just right after the almost Xiaolin Dragon Chase Young choose the Heylin way, he decided to go on a religious journey, but it was not a thankful journey. ChaseGuan.


Xiaolin Showdown doesn't belong to me.

* * *

_Clank._

_Tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap._

"Well now…"

The person who spoke was a man seemed like a quaint out-of towner with his nicely-pressed, vibrant sky blue suit, but his odd gold-hued, hawk-like eyes and long spiked-in-the-back black hair were out-of-place features for a comely little foreigner.

His strangely colored eyes surveyed the glittering-like gold-walls that were painstakingly molded and erected by hopeful human hands. Sapphire, ruby, dirt-brown and gold pieces formed windows of sacrificing figures, gentle doe-like mothers with small needy children and a glorified young man of long brown hair. The leading path of marble floor was in between two rows of polished oak benches and it lead to a throne-like space.

_Tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap. _

He languidly moved down the aisle whilst his hand fluttered over the shiny-slick benches. He imagined stern-faced men whose emotions were only visible in their eyes. He mused on raptly-listening women that hoped for the welfare of their loved ones. He grimaced at the thought of shifty fidgety children who only thought of their bleak boredom. He sneered even more viciously at the thought of an odd-chin man of mighty muscle who wished for victory in the battle against the red-haired demon woman.

His sneering frown did not melt when he thought of trembling people who fervently prayed for the recovery of an injured loved one nor did the frown loosened when he pictured sobbing with sorrow people that cried uncontrollably for the deaths of families and friends. His snarl worsened when he imagined an almost-bald monk who prayed for the return of their former now-evil woman monk.

_Tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap. _

Finally, he reached the monarch-like altar and took in the various pretty little knickknacks that adorned it with a scornful eye. How gaudy. His golden eyes fell to the dark brown bust and he couldn't help the mocking sneer that rose in response.

It was the bust of the man who was forever frozen in a sad, but hopeful expression. The man who people prayed to and the one who is called the Savior.

"Your religion prides itself on having unconditional love and tolerance, but there are so many rules to follow."

"_You know very well that my religion prevents me from loving you…" _

He moved closer to the mud-coloured bust. "You don't tolerate murderers, non-believers, married priests or homosexuality…"

"_The doctrine calls the very thing you want blasphemous."_

"Guan denied me of his religion. Yes, I know it's not your religion that he devotes himself to, but it is _still_ a religion. His religion demands that he mustn't love nor marry any woman, but it never said anything about a man, yet he still argued that it did not matter what gender…that fool denied me love."

"_I am sorry, but I can't love you…"_

His calm tone became bitter and unstable-like. His perhaps pretty features twisted in contempt for this bust-like man and the other foolish man. The glittering-with-fury irises became cat-like slits while his clutched hand bulged and changed its peachy shade to a green-pea shade.

"_Will you at least kiss me?"_

He lifted his now dragon hand to be on par with the statue head's sightless eyes and a mirthless chuckle was heard.

"Does your religion tolerate this? I'm a monster! Will you accept me?"

His too-harsh eyes softened, making him look like the young man he really was. "Can your religion make Guan love me?" he whispered.

It seemed as if he was expecting a holy reply, but of course, none came.

An animalistic snarl followed by a whoosh of wind. The holy-bust did not shed tears of blood for the jagged slash that ruined his sacred face.

"_Yes."_

"Forgive me. I'm still too young."

_Tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap, tip-a-tap._

_Clank. _

* * *

This piece gave me much grievance. I tore and erased many a page, but I am satisfied with this copy. At first the Guan/Chase element was weak, but I changed it and now it's better. Chicka, Chicka, Chicka.

Before anyone says anything, I know Guan is not Christian/Catholic. Chase is just ragging on religion, he'll complain to other religions, too. It's a holy-bashing journey for Chase.


End file.
